


Papa Bear

by TGP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Stilinski feels, Dad Stilinski will cut a bitch if he has to, Derek is bad at talking, Gen, Mild threats of harm, Sheriff out of the loop, Stilinski feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Noah knows is that his son is a liar. Stiles spins lies like he was born with them premade in his mouth. Give him two seconds and he’ll have you believing everything is rainbows and unicorns. Because Noah knows this, he makes it a point to believe half of what he says and note the rest as hogwash. Sometimes, he gets the right half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 2. No spoilers (except that people live?) 
> 
> I really love Dad Stilinski.
> 
> Edit 1/18/17: Fixed Dad Stilinski's first name since it's been revealed lol.

What Noah knows is that his son is a liar. Stiles spins lies like he was born with them premade in his mouth. Give him two seconds and he’ll have you believing everything is rainbows and unicorns. Because Noah knows this, he makes it a point to believe half of what he says and note the rest as hogwash. Sometimes, he gets the right half.

 

The thing is, he trusts Stiles to tell him the truth when it’s really important. At least, he used to. Now he knows Stiles is involved in _something_ and is keeping it hushed so tight that his lies are spinning their own lies. Noah thinks it has something to do with teenagers and their innate mistrust of adults being able to help, and also with the fact that Noah is the Sheriff. He understands but it’s still so frustrating to stare his son in the eye and know Stiles is lying to him.

 

There are people dead and Stiles knows something and he’s keeping mum. Spinning lies. Mistrusting. Hiding things. Noah knows it’s not the best situation, him being gone at all hours, but he’d thought he could trust Stiles not to get himself killed.

 

Then Stiles comes home beaten to hell and looking more weary than Noah has seen him since his mother passed. It’s all he can do to stop at just hugging Stiles tight to his chest like he can protect him from this kind of thing. And Stiles is still lying to him. Noah lets him. He lets himself get angry at the other team even though he knows they had nothing to do with this. This is part of _something_. This is part of what Stiles has been keeping secret from him for the better part of two years. This is an unseen danger and Noah was willing to let it ride until now because Stiles had never been hurt.

 

Stiles is hurt now. And that makes _something_ Noah’s goddamn business.

 

There is one constant in the world that even _something_ hasn’t changed and that’s that Scott is always involved. Scott is the kind of kid that runs with bad luck. Well, not _runs_ so much as hobbles by huffing and puffing. At least that’s how it was before _something_ started and he hadn’t needed his inhaler. Noah doesn’t care about that. He figures maybe Scott just… grew out of it. What he cares about is that Scott is involved in _something_ and knows about _something_ and is worse at lying than Stiles is.

 

However, every time Noah tries to get Scott alone to talk, emergencies crop up like rats. There’s a murder or a break in, or some strangeness in the preserve. And then there’s Derek Hale and when is Hale not involved in some kind of calamity, even after he’s been cleared of any wrongdoing? Noah is inclined to believe that Hale isn’t nearly the boogie man he seems to be on paper, what with being a damned murder suspect _twice_ , but Noah doesn’t like men that keep secrets. Hale is nothing but secrets. When Noah can’t get to Scott, he goes to see Hale.

 

There is an innate wildness to Derek Hale. The way he stands so still, how his footfalls make no sound, the growling undertone of his voice. He makes the hair on the back of Noah’s neck stand. Not to mention that the guy is built like a brick shithouse. He’s enough to make anyone a little antsy. The worst is the intensity of his gaze but when Hale looks at Noah, he knows what the score is and Noah knows that for now he’s safe. He’ll be safe until that score ticks in Hale’s direction.

 

“If you get him killed, I will tear you apart with my bare hands,” Noah says and Hale frowns as if he doesn’t understand. “I know you’re involved. I don’t know what it’s about, but I know you’re in the middle of it and so is Stiles.”

 

Hale stands up straighter. “He’s not-”

 

“Bullshit.” Noah stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Now I’m not telling you to let me in on this, _even though you goddamn should_ , but if my son comes home covered in bruises again, I will personally take it out of your hide.”

 

And that strikes a cord. Noah watches it happen with a critical eye, sees the way Hale flinches, how his weight shifts onto the balls of his feet like he wants to run and at the same time would never back down. Noah understands that kind of feeling. He feels it a lot.

 

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy, Hale,” Noah murmurs, “but you’re not a good one either. Stiles is my son. He’s the only family I’ve got and I’ll be damned if I let someone hurt him. You get _one_ chance, Hale. Whatever you or Scott or Stiles are up to, you keep them _safe_. You keep my son safe.”

 

Hale’s nostrils flare and for a moment, Noah thinks his eyes flicker red. But it’s just some freak reflection from the sun. Noah turns to get back in his car but pauses and looks to the burnt out shell of a house. He knew to find Hale here but he can’t help wondering just where Hale is actually living. His common sense tells him somewhere in town.  His intuition tells him right _here_. This is Hale’s home, his territory. Like a wolf’s den.

 

“Look,” he murmurs, watching the way Hale’s shoulders stiffen. “I know you don’t trust me and I know you’re involved in something big. Something dangerous, maybe. But you _can_ call on the police if you need help. We’re not idiots and we’re not incompetent. This is what we’re here for.”

 

Hale shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Unsure, debating. For a moment, it seems he might actually reach out. And then he doesn’t and Noah gets it. He gets it because he wouldn’t be able to either. Noah gives him a swift nod, climbs into the squad car, and drives away.

 

Noah gets the reluctance but that doesn’t mean he’ll go easy on Hale if something happens to Stiles. Because liar or not, Stiles is his boy and Noah would walk through fire for him.


End file.
